These Voices
by wolfluv6136xonico6426
Summary: He is an odd teenager. No one know's why. He was only three years old when his mother left him and his father. When his older step-brother died, he thought his life was over. Batteling with depression, insomnia, ADHD, drug and alcohol abuse, his father sends him to a camp for "special" people. Will there finaly be somewhere where he fits in? MCR and PJO. Chap's r short on purpose
1. Battles

As the rain fell on the deserted street below, he knew there was something going on. He didn't however, know if what was going on was a good or bad thing. The town that he lived in was always bright and cheery! Even if it did rain in his small town, it would only last a few minutes. This rain had already been falling for at least three hours now and, as the teen looked at the dark skies above, he realized that is would not let up.

One might ask, who is he? Well, he is odd. He is strange. He is different. That is what makes him truly unique.

The erie silence of the room is what kept him from losing his sanity. He liked lound music but he liked silence too. Like I said, he is odd. As odd as he was, people could not help but pity him. Pity him for his depression. For his insomnia and ADHD. They pitied him for his battles with drug and alcohol abuse.

There was a reason why he couldn't sleep, battled with drugs, alcohol and depression. First of all, his mother left him when he was just a baby. Then his father remarried to a woman that hated him because of his problems. But... she wasn't all bad. She sometimes helped out with things. Her son, his step-brother, was a best friend. His name was Mikey. Mikey was there for him when no one else was. He was crushed when Mikey died. He went into a state of depression that became so bad, it actually made him go to the hospital.

Poor Gerard.


	2. Passions

It had been an unusually warm October Tuesday and as the day wore on, the teenage Gerard sat in class waiting. Waiting for it to be over. Waiting, so that he could once again, go to his room and draw. He had a passion for drawing. Two main obsessions in his life: 1. Drawing . He loved music. He wrote some of his own songs. Before Mikey died, he tried to teach Gerard how to play the guitar. Gerard was doing well, but not well enough to play while singing.


	3. Photographs

Pictures of Mikey flashed through his head. Like usual, Gerard was in the attic. He was watching the neighbors kids run and play. Though something was different. In the teens hands lied a book. A special book. A book he didn't even know existed until today. It was a photo album. Probably put up there after Mikey died. As Gerard flipped through the pages of the past, he became distracted. He looked through the octagonal window and was shocked to see that, 1. it was raining pretty hard and 2. there was an ambulance outside.

Two paramedics came out of the house across the street. Following them was a wailing shrieking woman. The mother of the two children who were previously outside. The medics were carrying a gurney with a pure white sheet over a figure. A small figure. Two things were not right. The figure's head was covered and the figures chest was not moving. Gerard's eyes moved back to the open door of the house. The little girl came out of her house. She had a red, tear streaked-face. Her mother grasped her for fear that death might come and take the only child she had left. Death could try to take another, and try as he might, he would not succeed. Not ever.

It feels as if when it is not right when a child dies... But If you knew how the universe worked, you would think different. It was simply this childs time to leave this world.

Gerard sat back on the couch cushions and opened the photo album again."Dammit Mikey! Why did you have to die?!" Gerard hardly ever talked. So you can see that after he said that, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. His step-mother walked in through the door. The first thing she saw was the photo album in her step-sons hands. She quickly took the book from him. He made no sound but there were tears rolling down his cheeks. Mikey was the only friend Gerard ever had. The only one. His step-mother stood him up and they walked down stairs."Dinner is ready. Oh and," she paused, looked at how he was dressed, and said," clean yourself up. The Hoffman's are coming over." That was it. No sympathy. No, You will be okay. Nothing.


End file.
